


Microphilia

by socialriotbitch



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Inappropriate Use Of Sound Equipment, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialriotbitch/pseuds/socialriotbitch
Summary: Ruki and his microphone are the source of Aoi's filthy thoughts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LiveJournal (link in bio).
> 
> Written for the Mechanical/Technological square on my kink bingo card. (2014)

The sound technician thanked them, saying that he was done with the audio tests and they could leave. Ruki bowed, going over to put the microphone back in its stand, but Aoi's hand covered it before he had the chance to.

“Hey there.”

“Hey yourself,” Ruki said, raising an eyebrow. “Can I put my mic back now, please? We're done with the equipment tests, we can go backstage now.”

“I know.” Ruki looked puzzled, and Aoi rolled his eyes, gesturing to his crotch. Ruki's eyes widened before he grinned, immediately realising what this was about. “Which is why you and me can go find a storage room or something.”

“What's the matter, Aoi? Too attracted to your equipment? Did your guitar leave you high and dry again?”

Aoi huffed and grabbed Ruki's arm, pulling him close so he could whisper in his ear. “It's not my guitar, so bring your mic and follow me.” He turned around and walked off the stage, leaving Ruki gaping. He looked around a couple times, making sure that nobody saw him, and slipped the mic under his shirt, jogging after Aoi.

“Aoi, wait up, what do you mean?” Aoi turned a corner, and Ruki ran to catch up, squeaking as he was pulled into an empty room. “Hey!”

Locking the door behind them, Aoi leaned against it, pulling Ruki closer to kiss him. Ruki responded immediately, one arm curling around Aoi's neck, the other hanging limp by his side, still holding the mic. Aoi pushed him off, panting loudly and pointing an accusing finger at him. “That is exactly what I'm talking about.”

“Aoi, I'm lost.”

“Your mouth. Your lips, your tongue, your teeth, everything you do orally is the most sinful, sensual thing and it's driving me crazy. Especially when you make love to your microphone. Remember Guren? I fap to that sometimes.”

Ruki snorted, until he realised that Aoi wasn't kidding, and his eyebrows furrowed. “My mouth turns you on?”

“More what you do with it, really. Licking Uruha's guitar like it's the damn best lollipop you've ever had, sucking on your fingers as if you were sucking cock, making out with your microphone. You're like a living, breathing, porn show.”

“I wasn't doing any of that now, though. We just did sound tests.”

Aoi shook his head. “Doesn't matter. Just seeing your mouth so close to a microphone makes me imagine all the things you could do to it, and it's not like the music is helping. Deep, thumping bass rumbling through my chest, the beat of Kai's drums making my heart throb, the grinding of my guitar and your sensual voice enticing me even further. Fuck, just thinking about it gets me hard.”

“I can see that.” Ruki smiled cheekily, dropping to his knees in front of Aoi. He undid his fly swiftly, pulling Aoi's trousers and underwear down to mid-thigh and grabbing his wrist, guiding Aoi's hand to his cock. “So why don't you just lean back, relax, and enjoy the show?”

Aoi nodded and Ruki licked his lips, grabbing the microphone in both hands and staring at it for a second, before deciding that this was going to be easier if he closed his eyes. He parted his lips slightly, touching them to the tip of the mic and dragging his mouth slowly down along the side of it. He hard Aoi gasp above him, and he grinned, flattening his tongue against the handle and running it up until he tasted the metal grid again.

“Oh, fuck.” The slick sounds of Aoi jerking off reached his ears, and Ruki exhaled sharply, kissing the mic and circling his tongue around it. He was getting pretty into it himself now, much like when he was on stage, imagining his microphone was a cock. And that wasn't too hard, with the way Aoi was moaning. Ruki gripped the handle tightly and held it an angle that was more realistic, swirling his lips over the head of it.

With his eyes still closed and the slick sounds of Aoi stroking his cock filling his ears, Ruki almost felt like he was blowing Aoi. Toying with that thought, he did exactly what he usually did to Aoi, nibbling on the underside, stroking the head with his tongue, everything he knew Aoi usually liked when he got sucked off. The taste didn't bother him at all. The mic was no longer cold, warm metal under his tongue, and Ruki found he liked it a lot.

Hearing Aoi's strokes speed up, Ruki also increased the intensity of what he was doing, moaning a little as he licked and nipped at the hard plastic of the handle, giving one hell of a blowjob considering he couldn't actually take the microphone into his mouth. He jerked when he felt hot seed landing on his cheek, Aoi groaning as he spattered his cum onto Ruki's face, trying to avoid hitting the mic. He slid down the door until he was sitting, back leaned against it, and he closed his eyes and threw his head back. “Fuck, oh fuck, that shouldn't be legal.”

Ruki carefully set the mic beside him on the floor, dipping his fingers in Aoi's cum and sucking on them. “I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“Asshole.” Aoi laughed and grabbed Ruki's shoulders, pulling him into his lap and kissing him. “But for the record, that was better than I had imagined. Thank you.”

“Not at all, but you definitely owe me one,” Ruki replied and winked.

“I'm sorry, did you say something? I can't hear you over the sound of my pulse.”

Ruki hit him on the head with the mic.


End file.
